ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Landing
Fort Landing '''is a medium, renovated town that appears in UD: Currituck. It is home to a hospital, a spawn, gas station and a trucker spawn. It also has many buildings along NC 32, and also, there are 3 houses with a balcony located north of the town. This town has NC 32, and some other named roads. History Since 2016, Fort Landing has had many iterations of itself, firstly as a small, quiet eastern US style industrial town from the days UD: Currituck was UD: Fort Landing up until July 20, 2018 where it was given a shot of life with a newly revamped riverfront and town centre. Highway 32 was also narrowed to a divide road with one lane each direction- parking can be found on the riverfront. An industrial area can be found off NC 32 and is near the truck spawn at the north end of town. This industry, possibly a cement factory is rail-served and can be accessed by turning at the intersection south of the rail crossing. Routes Connecting To/From Fort Landing Gallery The images you see are from the former, classic version and the redone version. Originally, NC 32 was a multi-lane roadway through the town of Fort Landing. As our mission to preserve UDU history, the picture on the right shows the town before overhaul. Current Photos Trivia * Fort Landing was formerly the main town of the game, when it was called UD: Fort Landing. * The Hospital accidentally wasn't marked on the map, according to poor_choices. *Although it is modeled to look like a riverfront town, it is actually an unincorporated community in Tyrell County, North Carolina. *If warning lights are activated for pedestrians, '''Be prepared to stop, as you are required by law to stop and yield to pedestrians. *Entering/Leaving Fort Landing? A railroad crossing is located just north of the town. Drivers should reduce speed when driving over the railroad crossing. Driving a bus? Stop and check both ways at the crossing before proceeding. *Fort Landing is the only place to have a revamp done by other players. There is a plaque outside the spawn saying that players rufus123455s and WildBestFriend have won the 'Fort Landing Revamp'. It is also signed by Index15 at the bottom. *However, continuing on from the revamp, the new streets are not mapped yet as as of so far, the old industrial depot roads are the only roads you see on the map near Fort Landing. *And, the revamp created would be unrealistic in real life. Road names such as 'Spawn Plaza' and 'Petrol Plaza' would not be seen in real life, due to the fact that you can't just spawn on Earth and fill up on Gas on a tiny road that makes it's road namesake of 'Petrol Plaza'. *Fort Landing is also the only location of World Class Gas in the UDU. See Also... * UD: Currituck Category:Towns and cities of Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Settlements In Ultimate Driving Category:Former Category:Towns and Cities in North Carolina Category:North Carolina